An Unblinking Death
An Unblinking Death is the nineteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary THE BREAKING POINT — Desperate to help Kieran, insists on an unconventional treatment, but her good intentions lead Kieran to a violent episode. After and disagree over the best way to handle the Crescent Wolves, Elijah makes a trip to the bayou, where he is witness to a horrific explosion that only adds to the hatred and mistrust among the communities. While Jackson and Elijah work to save the wounded, learns a surprising piece of her family history from . Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast * Eka Darville as Diego * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve * Nathan Parsons as Jackson * Chase Coleman as Oliver * Tasha Ames as Eve * Matt Kabus as Sean O'Connell (hallucination) *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna (hallucination) Guest Cast *Lyle Brocato as Dr. Sheski Quotes Extended Promo :Kieran: "This city… It’s full of monsters." :Klaus: "Well, isn't this a gruesome little scene?" :Camille: "He’s dying, Klaus. This might be the only chance he’s got." :Elijah: "You are making a great mistake." :Marcel: "Witches, humans, vampires, wolves. Something big is brewing." :Hayley (to Marcel): "Tell me Marcel, did you kill my parents?" :Klaus: "I think you need to prepare yourself. This story does not end well." Webclip #1 :Klaus: "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, brother." :Elijah: "Well admittedly I did have a theory that your sudden interest in mother's grimoire was somehow related to whatever foolishness you've been conducting with the Crescent wolves. Therefore I took it upon myself to carefully place it where your naughty little fingers could not pry." :Klaus: "And here I thought that you of all people would understand that I'm simply trying to help those wolves." Canadian Promo :Elijah: "Mayhem has descended upon our home." :Kieran: "This city is full of monsters." :Cami: "He's dying Klaus. This might be the only chance he's got." :Klaus: "This story does not have a happy ending." Trivia *Antagonist: Oliver, Kieran *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson *Title meaning: the unforseen consequences of Kieran's death. *Father Kieran begins transition into a Vampire. *Father Kieran dies in this episode. *There is an explosion in the Bayou that claims the lives of several werewolves. Oliver is revealed to be the culprit along with an unknown third party and he kills Eve after revealing this to her. *Klaus criticizes Elijah for hiding Esther's grimoire the one thing that could help the werewolves. *Elijah and Klaus decide to side with the Crescent wolves as Marcel has the vampires, believing it to be what's best for the baby. *Marcel reveals he saved Hayley as a baby after her parents were murdered by someone they knew, and kept her out of the curse he had placed on the other members of the Crescent wolves. Deaths *Eve - suffocation, killed by Oliver. *Kieran O'Connell - staked, killed by Klaus (mercy killing due to his hex). Continuity *Kieran was last seen in Moon Over Bourbon Street. *Sean was last seen in Sinners and Saints through flashbacks. *Bastianna was last seen in Aprés Moi, Le Déluge. *Eve is killed in this episode by Oliver. *Klaus kills Kieran as a mercy kill. *This is the second time that Josh appears in an episode, but Davina does not. Behind the Scenes *This episode was filmed during the week of March 18, 2014. https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/445988678218055682 Cultural References Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x19 Extended Promo - An Unblinking Death HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x19 Webclip - An Unblinking Death HD|Webclip The Originals 1x19 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures Burn.jpg UD (1).jpg UD (2).jpg UD (3).jpg UD (4).jpg UD (5).jpg UD (6).jpg UD (7).jpg UD (8).jpg UD.jpg UD2.jpg Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (349).png Screenshot (344).png Screenshot (340).png Screenshot (337).png Screenshot (336).png Screenshot (335).png Screenshot (326).png Screenshot (323).png Screenshot (320).png Screenshot (317).png Screenshot (315).png Screenshot (314).png Screenshot (313).png Screenshot (311).png Screenshot (310).png Screenshot (309).png Screenshot (307).png Klamille 19.png Klamille 18.png Klamille 17.png Klamille 16.png Klamille 15.png Klamille 14.png Klamille 13.png Klamille 12.png Klamille 11.png Klamille 10.png Klamille 9.png Eve-Elijah_1x19.png Hayley-Eve_1x19.png Jack-Oli-Hay-Elijah_1x19.png Hayley-Eli_1x19.png Elijah_Mikaelson_1x19.png Hayley-Jackson_and_Elijah_1x19.png Elijah-Hayley_1x19.png Hayley-1-19.png Elijah_M_1x19.png Haylijah_1x19.png Haylija_in_1x19.png The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 09.35 -2014.04.24 13.50.25-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 37.15 -2014.04.24 13.44.29-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 22.19 -2014.04.24 13.51.57-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 thumbs -2014.04.24 13.50.38-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 19.51 -2014.04.24 13.50.31-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 10.16 -2014.04.24 13.47.36-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.25 -2014.04.24 14.12.43-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 39.20 -2014.04.24 14.15.54-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 16.53 -2014.04.24 14.18.04-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.47 -2014.04.24 14.29.16-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.47 -2014.04.24 14.29.16-.jpg dfghj.jpg kljh.jpg 1x19-Hayley pissed.png 1x19-Stay out of trouble.png 1x19-Klaus concerned.png 1x19-Hayley calls Klaus.png 1x19-Side on.png 1x19-Front on.png 1x19-Close up.png 1x19-Hayley preparing for labour.png The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 18.45 -2014.04.24 14.27.16-.jpg Mikaelson//michael,,.jpeg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 32.42 -2014.05.26 10.44.59-.jpg The.originals.119.hdtv-lol.mp4 snapshot 35.48 -2014.04.24 14.29.23-.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One